Whipped Cream
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: After Chekov said it was "his song," the crew is left in awe of their youngest member, and Sulu is left with a rather...awkward situation. Chulu because there can never be enough. Song is "Whipped Cream" by Ludo.


**Summary: After Chekov said it was "his song," the crew is left in awe of their youngest member, and Sulu is left with a rather...awkward situation. Chulu because there can never be enough. Song is "Whipped Cream" by Ludo.  
><strong>

**Rated: T for suggestive content**

**Like I said, there just isn't enough Chulu in the world, and they are too darn cute to not have mass numbers of stories dedicated to them. So here's my contribution. Hope you enjoy!**

Why James T. Kirk thought his crew was capable of pulling an all-nighter on duty, they would never know. But there they were, Kirk, Spock, Chekov, Sulu, Uhura, Bones and Scotty laying around, pretty much doing nothing, with coffee cups lining the stations. All in all, it was a fairly useless shift, but Admiral Pike asked one of the ships to survey a specific sector all night, and Kirk had graciously volunteered his crew.

He could practically see the sarcastic 'thank you' painted on each face as the night dragged on.

"If I don't get some more coffee in me, I vill not be able to stay up, Keptin." Kirk jumped up from his chair and handed over his coffee mug to the young Ensign. He was the only one on the Bridge who didn't need more energy. Even Spock was falling asleep in front of his monitors. Kirk shook his shoulder and he jumped up, spilling some coffee on his pants. The crew snickered at the wet spot on his uniform while Spock walked away to get a towel, muttering about immaturity.

As the night dragged on, Scotty put some music on the try to keep the crew awake. The music was very old, but upbeat and impressionable nonetheless.

"Da, Zis is my song!" Chekov managed to find enough energy to pull himself out of his seat and start dancing. Sulu smiled, knowing Chekov was about to start singing, and he had never heard anyone sing as beautifully as his young friend could. He was like an angel. He doubted he'd ever see Chekov in any other way besides the innocent little Russian kid he had befriended in the Academy.

What came out of his mouth when he started to sing, however, was definitely _not _innocent.

"I vant it vith vhipped cream on it, baby gimme gimme gimme your lowve!"

Innocent Chekov. Is singing a song. About whipped cream.

The crew gaped at their friend as he started playfully beckoning for Sulu to "give it to him." Bones walked by and slapped him on the back gently.

"You continue to surprise me, kid."

"Yeah, turn that shit up, Scotty!" With the volume pumping louder, the crew abandoned their stations in favor of pushing the Captain's chair out of the way and dancing in the middle of the room. Pavel threw his arms carelessly around Sulu's neck and dragged him to the make-shift dance floor. His dance moves matched the provocative song, and Sulu soon found it too hot to be dancing.

"I-i have to go." He slipped between his crew members and fled as quickly as possible.

The last thing he wanted was for Pavel to notice the tent forming in his pants.

"Hikaru!" _Oh no, this is not happening, this is not happening! _Sulu pulled his shirt down as far as it would go, but it wasn't far enough. He settled for resting his hands in front of him, disguising it as a simple "backwards Spock" move.

"Hey, Pavel."

"Vhere are you going? Ze shift isn't owver yet." Pavel looked up at him with his light brown eyes and that innocent little arch of his eyebrows and Sulu would be _damned_ if he let himself get all hot and bothered by so much cuteness. Something about it just didn't seem right.

"I, uh...I just need some air. In my room. Just need to do something, you know." He started to walk off casually but Pavel placed his arm on the older man's shoulder to stop him.

"Is zhere anytheeng I can do to help?" He asked, lowering his voice.

"No, not at all." _Believe me, you've done enough._ Chekov smiled, took a step forward, and pressed his lips against Sulu's. the man stood there in utter shock, unable to react. He could taste the boy's lips on his tongue and his head swam with the power of the emotion pouring into his chest.

Chekov pulled away but remained a few inches from Sulu's face. "If you need me, I will be with ze crew." He planted another gentle kiss on the man's lips before turning and strutting down the hallway. Sulu gulped when he noticed his sweet, _innocent _lover shaking his hips more than necessary.

"Pavel, wait! Maybe you _can_ help me out!" The tightening in his pants was, after all, becoming a bit painful. Chekov smiled over his shoulder, and all traces of whipped cream, sly smiles and passionate kisses had left his young face.

"Nope, too late. My offer has expired."

_Damn._

**Soooo...What did you think? Let me know! Reviewers get a pocket-sized Pavel! Or Sulu, if that's who you prefer. Unfortunately I can't give you them both at the same time, that'd be way too much cuteness for one person to handle.**


End file.
